the_witcher_rising_flamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Grimaud
Better men than you have tried to kill me pup. If you wish to join them, I'll make it quick.' Background Some claim the man known as Grimaud was born several decades ago to a Nilfgaardian prostitute who died during childbirth. The truth in fact was far more sinister. While his mother was indeed a prostitute, Grimaud himself was the result of her rape at the hands of a Nilfgaardian soldier. Soon after she gave birth, she moved with her baby son to the free city of Novigrad. It was shortly after that she was caught up in the witch hunts, and ended up falsely accused and on the end of a stake. Grimaud was consigned to an orphanage and grew up in destitution, becoming a thief from an early age. During his childhood he attempted to pick the pockets of a hooded figure in a street crowd, who turned out to be none other than Ivar Evil-Eye, the master of the Witcher School of the Viper. Rather than cut the throat of the boy, Ivar took him under his wing, seeing great potential in him. Grimaud proved to be a natural talent when it came to not only thievery and stealth, but also swordsmanship and the art of death. Like all members of the Viper School, Grimaud was instructed in the ways of alchemy outside of general Witcher knowledge, namely in venomous substances. Personality and Behavior Grimaud is a morose man, seemingly void of emotion in all he does. While it is common belief that Witchers lack feelings as a result of their mutations, Grimaud exerts a constant coldness, showing no traces of joy, pain, anger or any other. He displays little people can read, all to his advantage, his secrecy serving as his lethality. He is a master tactician and an expert in many areas, from alchemy to stealth. While he is not of a chaotic disposition and does not kill purely for enjoyment or at random, he has no qualms with regard to killing, be it allies, enemies, hostages or using any to serve his purposes, be they man, woman or child. Occupation Grimaud was once a Witcher of the Viper School and as with all Witchers, lived his life as a monster hunter. Upon learning the truth of his mother's death, he grew disillusioned serving others, especially nobility. He left the caste without a trace, going into hiding until the time was right for him to take his vengeance. Religious Beliefs Does your character follow a religious belief? Likes and Dislikes What does your character like and what do they hate? Do they have a favorite food? Activity? Strengths and Weaknesses What are your character's strengths and weaknesses? All characters must have at least one of both. Ambitions Having abandoned his duties as a Witcher, Grimaud now lives to carry out his own twisted brand of justice against the Eternal Fire and nobility of the land. Bonds '''Allies Enemies Aradann '- When the two Witchers first came across one another, neither knew that they would become the other's nemesis. 'Egill - Egill was never a target of Grimaud's, but his relationship with Petronilla put him in the wrong place at the wrong time. Upon tracking down Petronilla, Egill stood to defend her with his life, but his life he paid, being no match for the far more seasoned and skilful Witcher. His last view was Petronilla's agonised face before his head was cleaved from his neck. Appearance You characters appearance should go here. This should include the basic appearance of your character and any specific features you would like to include. You may also put down what your character might wear upon a daily basis but that is not needed. *Pictures/GIFs may be included* Abilities * Strength '- 8.5 * '''Stamina '- 9 * '''Speed - 9 * Agility - 9 * Reflexes - 9 * Intelligence - 9 * Signs - 8 * Enhanced Eyesight - 9 * Enhanced Hearing - 8.5 * Enhanced Smell - 8 * Enhanced Taste - 8 * Enhanced Immune System - 9 * Alchemy - 9 * Huntsmanship - 9 * Stealth - 9 * Swordsmanship - 9 * Marksmanship - 8.5 * Horsemanship - 8.5 * Hand to Hand Combatant - 8.5 * Languages - 8 Equipment Steel Sword Ras Pronounced Raysh, Grimaud's steel sword has tasted the blood of more men than perhaps any other in his profession. Deadly sharp and of perfect tang, it is often the last thing men see before they die. Silver Sword Ghul Although as impressive in sight as Ras, Ghul is rarely ever used, as Grimaud has largely abandoned his monster-slaying duties. Still, if ever he was to come across a creature unfortunate enough to get in his way, they would surely suffer to no end. Short Swords Nimh and Neach Whereas most Witchers are known purely for carrying their dual longswords, those of the school of the viper have always been identified by other means; namely carrying a pair of short swords, often laced with venom. Grimaud's own pair are no exception; forged with folded steel, the edges are coated in a most sinister toxin. While the venom itself is not lethal, upon contact with skin, it breaks down the enzymes of its victim and renders their muscles immobile, therefore making it apt for wearing down an opponent before delivering the killing strike. Tales, Fables, Stories and Legends Story RPs Witcher Contract RPs Filler RPs